Field of the Invention
Various forms of toilet bowl seats heretofore have been provided for assisting a person using a toilet in completing a successful bowel movement. Inasmuch as it is well recognized by the medical field that the ordinary comfortable seating position is not nearly as helpful for a proper movement of the bowel as is a squatting position, several of these previously known attachments are specifically designed to enable the user of the toilet to assume a substantially squatting position while attempting a bowel movement. These previously known forms of attachments include these disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 559,304, 906,053, 2,099,188 and 4,254,514. In addition, various other forms of toilet bowl attachments including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,215,104, 1,525,864, 1,737,163, 2,518,272, 2,698,440, 2,752,610, 2,954,566, 3,171,138, 3,383,714 and 4,205,404. In addition, a squatting position facilitating toilet bowl seat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 2,333,523.
However, these previously kown forms of toilet seats for facilitating the user assuming a squatting position while attempting a bowel movement do not include structure whereby the extent of the squatting position to be achieved by the user of an associated toilet may be adjusted according to the desires and/or physical capacity of the user. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved squat position facilitating toilet bowl seat.